


Little Blue Riding Hood

by todorokii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokii/pseuds/todorokii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you going to do to me?" Ciel asked again. Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's knee and smirked. "I'm going to make you scream"</p>
<p>(( Originally posted on FanFiction.Net! ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Riding Hood

"Be aware of the big bad wolf Ciel, that is your target of the mission" Rachael warned Ciel as he was leaving the house.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Ciel asked in unamusement. He was wearing a blue mini dress (similar to the one of episode 4, but with the Alice in Wonderland ova colors and shorter) with a black hairband, two pony tails stuck in the sides with a little curl in the bottom, blue stockings with a nicely tied bow in his thighs, black flats, and to end it all a blue cape.

"Yes dear, it's mostly what the big bad wolf catches and you must be unrecognicable" Rachael responded. The so called 'big bad wolf' was actually a 'demon' who catched bad little children or adults and ate their soul. Ciel didn't believe in this nonsense, but the alerts of deaths have been high recently.

"Here's a basket with a gun incase you need it and a few snacks incase you get hungry as well" Rachael said as she handed it to him.

"Be careful!" She shouted as the boy left.

*:･ﾟ✧ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *:･ﾟ✧

Ciel walked into the forest in which the 'big bad wolf' haunted for his pray.

"Oh I've been a bad little girl recently!" Ciel started saying so he can catch this 'demon' faster and get it all over with.

"I'm running away from home all alone. I hope the big bad wolf doesn't catch me!" Ciel scoffed a bit.

'This is ridiculous' Ciel though to himself. 'Maybe the idiot of victims just tripped over a tree or something'

It was already 3 in the afternoon and Ciel still wasn't getting any luck at catching the 'big bad wolf'. Ciel was playing with the curls of the ponytails as he was still walking. Suddenly, Ciel saw a cabin from afar. He started running towards it. Once he reached the cabin, he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Ciel asked, panting a bit.

No answer.

"I-I'm just a little girl a-alone and afraid" Ciel lied to see if it worked.

No answer again. Ciel shrugged and opened the door. It was a nice, decent cabin. Not too poor and not too fancy. Ciel looked around the cabin looking for clues and things. He looked at a portrait of a man with red eyes, black raven hair, and a handsome smirk. Ciel blushed a bit as he looking at the portrait. He looked away looking for more clues. He saw a staircase and went upstairs. He looked around and saw a bedroom. The bed was neatly done, the sheets were clean alone with everything. He looked at the nightstand, not seeing anything suspicious like a stack of papers nor anything about the 'big bad wolf'.

"There isn't any clues or anything here" Ciel said outloud to himself. Suddenly he heard the door open. Ciel panicked and hid under the bed. The sound of high heels filled the cabin as they walked up the stairs. Ciel saw the high heels and put on a confused face. Suddenly, they turned into regular shoes as they walked away. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Ciel's hood. Ciel's eyes widen as he tried to reach for the gun. Blue eyes met red eyes as Ciel was pushed down to the floor. The man chuckled seductively.

"Well hello there little robin. What are you doing here all alone in my cabin?" He asked. Ciel gulped, not knowing how to respond to the man.

"I-I got lost and I found your c-cabin. I was about to leave, but you came in a-and I hid under your bed" Ciel found a response as he played with the curls of the ponytails again.

"I'm just a little girl p-please don't hurt me!" Ciel lied as he crossed his legs.

"Well, it's getting very late young lady so you can stay the night here" The man responded. Ciel nodded.

"W-What's your name?" Ciel asked shyly.

"My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. What is yours?" Sebastian smiled and asked.

"My name is Ciela" Ciel responded.

"You don't have to be shy around me Ciela" Sebastian said seductively as he kneeled down close to Ciel.

"I'm not going to hurt such a delicate and fragile little thing like you" Sebastian whispered as he twirled the curls from one of Ciel's ponytails. Sebastian licked outside of Ciel's ear.

"Didn't your mother and father tell you not to talk to strangers little robin?" He asked seductively. Ciel gasped a bit.

"I-I ran away from home" Ciel said. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked. Ciel stood up and leaned into the wall.

"I-I was being a bad little girl. I was always behaving bad and had bad manners." Ciel responded. Sebastian chuckled darkly and smirked, showing his fangs, eyes turned into slits and pink and returned to red ones. Ciel's eyes widened a bit.

'He really is a demon, but there's no such thing!' Ciel thought.

"Well you really have been a bad little 'girl'...Ciel Phantomhive. Perhaps it's time you get a lesson" Sebastian chuckled deeply as he grabbed Ciel's wrists.

"G-Get away from me demon!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian let go of one of Ciel's wrists and ran his hand up Ciel's thigh.

"It's so nice that you got into this pretty little dress up just for me, my little robin. I'm going to have such a nice feast with you." Sebastian smirked. Ciel gasped as he tried pushing the demon away. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's waist with his free hand and pushed him down on the bed. Ciel groaned as he fell into the bed. Ciel sat up and looked at Sebastian.

"Are you going to eat my soul?" Ciel asked. Sebastian chuckled.

"If you behave well then I won't eat it" Sebastian responded.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ciel asked again. Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's knee and smirked.

"I'm going to make you scream"

Sebastian got on top of Ciel and kissed him passionately. Ciel moaned a bit and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smirked and pulled away.

"That needs some work my little robin" Sebastian chuckled as he took off Ciel's coat and let it fall to the floor.

"Don't call me that!" Ciel argued.

"I can call you whatever I want, remember your soul is on the line" Sebastian smirked. He started taking off Ciel's dress slowly. Ciel blushed a bit as he looked at Sebastian's hands. Sebastian chuckled as he looked at Ciel. Sebastian took off his tie and kissed Ciel again. This time, Ciel improved in the kiss and Sebastian smirked. He bit Ciel's bottom lip, getting a moan from Ciel. Sebastian's hands wrapped around Ciel's waist, grabbing Ciel's wrists and tying them up with his tie. Ciel pulled away quickly.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel nearly shouted.

"You are not allowed to touch me my little robin. You're just going to have to sit there and behave like a good little 'girl' while I do all the work. That won't be hard now would it?" Sebastian smirked as he started to kiss Ciel's jaw. Ciel gasped and let out a moan.

"Mmm I love the little noises you're making Ciel~" Sebastian said as he bit down Ciel's neck.

"A-Ahh n-not so hard p-please!" Ciel gasped.

"Hmm finally using a few manners I see we're learning fast" Sebastian chuckled. Sebastian kept biting and licking Ciel's neck, trailing down to his shoulders, gaining Ciel's sweet and soft moans.

"B-Big bad w-wolf I've been a bad little 'girl' that needs to be p-punished" Ciel moaned as Sebastian kept doing those things.

"I'll punish you alright my little robin" Sebastian said as he went down and licked one of Ciel's hardened nipples.

"AHH!" Ciel cried out as he crossed his legs. Sebastian smirked in amusement as Ciel cried out. He pinched the other nipple, while licking and biting the one he was currently working with. Ciel was already getting hard,wet, and getting lost in the pleasure this demon was bringing him.

"Have you ever touched yourself my little kitten?" Sebastian asked while pulling away. Ciel was panting heavily.

"N-No master~" Ciel whined.

"Master? I like that very much little kitten" Sebastian smiled at his new nickname. His smiled turned into a smirk quickly.

"I want you to touch yourself while thinking of me. Do you think you can do that my little robin?" Sebastian asked, he didn't even have to, he could have just ordered him to do so. Sebastian untied Ciel's hands so he could do so. Ciel nodded and procceded to pinching one of his own nipples. Ciel moaned a bit as he kept doing so. Sebastian smirked even more, looking at Ciel touching himself while thinking of him. Sebastian looked down and looked that Ciel's erection. His erection was covered by a pair of blue underwear to match his pretty little blue stockings. Sebastian frowned at the view.

"Kitten? I'm sorry to interrupt, but may you please take off your undergarments? They're in the way of your beautiful package" Sebastian teased. Ciel slowly ran his hand down to his underwear and shyly took it off. He was about to take off the stocking as well but a hand stopped him.

"Keep them on, they look very beautiful on you" Sebastian complimented. Ciel blushed and kept pinching his nipples. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and took two of his fingers. Ciel's fingers touched the tip of his dick. Ciel gasped as Sebastian did so.

"G-Gah t-that feels good!" Ciel moaned. Ciel kept rubbing his two fingers around the tip, getting them wet with pre-cum. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist, forcing him to stop. Ciel let out a whine as he did so. Sebastian held Ciel's hand close to his lips and licked the pre-cum from Ciel's fingers. Ciel stared at Sebastian with lust in his eyes, panting a bit.

"I can sense you're close" Sebastian started saying as he kept licking Ciel's fingers. Soon after he let them go.

"Lay down my little robin~" Sebastian ordered. Ciel nodded and laid down on the bed, back facing the matress. Sebastian spread Ciel's legs and looked at Ciel. Ciel had a confused look on his face.

"W-What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

'So innocent' Sebastian thought. Sebastian smiled as he poked Ciel's entrance. Ciel gasped a bit in pain.

"T-That hurts!" Ciel whined. Sebastian found this very amusing.

"You're a virgin Ciel?" Sebastian teased.

"O-Of course I am!" Ciel argued. Sebastian pushed his finger deeper inside Ciel's hole. Ciel shuddered, still a bit in pain. Sebastian kept pushing deeper until he hit a spot that made Ciel cry out.

"W-What was that?!" Ciel asked. "I-It felt s-so good!"

Sebastian smirked, adding a second finger. He started scissoring Ciel, and after that he added a third finger and started thrusting them in and out of Ciel's hole, hitting that special spot every time.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried out the man's name, getting lost in the pleasure. "I-I'm so close!"

Sebastian then stopped and pulled them out. Ciel whined loudly as Sebastian did so. Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't cum yet, I want us to do it together" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded as Sebastian started to teasingly unbutton his shirt. Sebastian threw it aside and unzipped his pants. Ciel's eyes widen as he saw Sebastian's dick. Sebastian smirked.

"I want you to suck it" Sebastian ordered.

"T-That's-"

"I want you to suck it, choke on it if you have to" Sebastian interrupted. Ciel nodded and got on his knees, dick facing Ciel in the face. Ciel wrapped his hands around it and started licking the tip. Ciel started rubbing his hands up and down Sebastian's dick, stroking it, as he started sucking. This made Sebastian groan a bit in pleasure. Ciel kept sucking and stroking until Sebastian started thrusting into Ciel's mouth. Ciel chocked a bit, pulling away. Sebastian stroked his head.

"My apologies kitten, you were just- mmm so good" Sebastian praised. Ciel smiled a bit.

"Wasn't bad for your first time" Sebastian complimented. Ciel smiled a little bit more.

"Now, bend over" Sebastian commanded. Ciel did as so, bending over, ass facing Sebastian. Sebastian smirked as he spreaded Ciel's ass cheeks apart. Ciel's hands clenched to the bedsheets.

"M-Master~" Ciel spoke.

"Yes?" Sebastian replied.

"P-Please be gentle" Ciel joked. Sebastian chuckled as he slowly entered inside Ciel. Ciel gasped and held on to the sheets tighter. Sebastian groaned, he loved how tight Ciel's hole was.

"I'm going to start moving" Sebastian warned as he started pulling out. Ciel nodded nervously, being this his first time. Sebastian started moving at a slow pace. Ciel gasped, his knuckled turning white on how hard he was holding on to the bedsheets.

"A-Ah!" Ciel cried out. Sebastian groaned, moving faster. Sebastian then hit that special spot in Ciel.

"M-More!" Ciel moaned loudly, almost screaming in pleasure. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's waist and sat down, with Ciel on his lap. Sebastian started going even faster. Ciel was pushing down Sebastian's thrusts, screaming in pleasure every time that special spot was getting hit.

"C-Ciel.." Sebastian moaned.

"S-Sebas...Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he came.

*:･ﾟ✧ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *:･ﾟ✧

Ciel was asleep in bed, cuddling with Sebastian in his nightshirt. Sebastian closed the book and looked at Ciel. He smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

*:･ﾟ✧ THE END *:･ﾟ✧


End file.
